


А началось все с пуант...

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Incest, Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм решает подшутить над Дином из-за пуант.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А началось все с пуант...

**Author's Note:**

> * Кода к 7.16.

Дин чувствовал себя подло, но иначе Сэма было никак не заставить поспать. Одной таблетки хватило, чтобы брат отрубился, едва сделав глоток кофе. Всего лишь снотворное. Сэм извел себя бессонницей до такой степени, что чуть не уснул за рулем. Дин бы и не узнал об этом, он случайно проболтался. Злость, страх потери, собственная безалаберность. Эмоции менялись настолько быстро, что закружилась голова и захотелось придушить сначала мелкого придурка, а потом и себя.  
Но Дин не мог долго злиться на Сэма, но проучить решил. Он понимал, что во сне Люцифер постоянно мучает Сэма, поэтому остался сидеть и, как бы банально это не выглядело, держать брата за руку. В детстве это помогало от кошмаров, может и сейчас поможет. Надежда ведь умирает последней…  
И как ни странно, но это сработало. Сэм спокойно спал, размеренно дышал и Дин не заметил, как сам начал клевать носом. Но такой маленькой слабости – уснуть рядом с Сэмом – он не мог себе позволить. Пришлось вставать, потихоньку сделать кофе и снова сесть рядом с братом.  
Любоваться же никто не запрещает, верно? Вот Дин и наслаждался моментом. Во сне брат выглядел все таким же юным, как и много лет назад, когда Дин забирал его из Стэнфорда. Было больно осознавать, что помочь ему он никак не может.  
Брат неловко перевернулся и подтянул к себе подушку, прижимая, как в детстве любил обнимать плющевого медвежонка или Дина. Но внимание привлек не этот умильный жест, а то, что было под подушкой.  
Дин аккуратно перегнулся через брата и достал… пуанты…почти такие же, как те, что были прокляты, только белые и новые…и его размера. Это было неожиданно и странно. Дин соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не хотел примерить те и без проклятия. Но Сэм никак не мог об этом узнать. Если брат руководствовался его поведением при тех обстоятельствах, но Дин же был под проклятьем.  
Но было чертовски приятно снова держать пуанты в руках. И ведь можно померить, никакого проклятья нет, и Сэм не узнает. Дин улыбнулся уголками губ и украдкой посмотрел на брата – тот мирно спал и даже не ворочался.  
Скользнув в ванную, Дин захватил с собой пуанты. Было странно ощущать холодный шелк завязок в руках. Но очень приятно. До странного трепета внутри. Сэм не ошибся с размером, пуанты были точно по ноге. Закатав по колено джинсы, Дин аккуратно перекрестил ленты на голени и завязал их на бант. То же проделал и на второй ноге.  
Ощущения были странные. Пол чувствовался до мельчайшей трещинки. Осторожно, опираясь о стенку, Дин медленно встал на носочки. Взглянул на себя в зеркало и удивленно моргнул – на лице расцвела какая-то шальная и восхищенная улыбка.  
Жаль, что у него не такая хорошая растяжка, как у Сэма. Можно было еще и пару движений сделать, чтобы полностью прочувствовать образ, но, увы.  
Дин усмехнулся, подумав о трико. Хотя, и это он бы тоже примерил. Было бы забавно посмотреть на себя, но тут дверь скрипнула, прервав сумбурные мысли и заставив замереть на месте – в ванную заглянул заспанный и помятый Сэм:  
\- Значит, я угадал, - и хитро усмехнулся.  
А Дин так и стоял на носочках, не шевелясь, и чувствовал, как краска заливает лицо.  
\- Может тебе помочь с растяжкой? – хихикнул Сэм.  
Дин, наконец, отмер:  
\- А вот и помоги, - с сарказмом протянул он, усмехнувшись. Будто это не он пару минут назад был ярче, чем самый спелый помидор.  
Сэм удивленно моргнул, не веря в сказанное. Нахмурившись, прошел к раковине, умылся для верности и посмотрел на Дина в зеркало:  
\- Скажи, что пошутил.  
\- А заметно? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Дин. Ему все равно было немного неловко от того, что Сэм его застукал за таким занятием, но Дин не был бы Дином, если бы продолжал смущаться или краснеть. Это была прерогатива его младшего брата.  
\- Ну…ну ладно. Сейчас?  
Дин самодовольно усмехнулся, а Сэм явно приуныл. Брату лучше не знать из-за чего.  
***  
\- Для начала нужно разогреть мышцы, - пробормотал Сэм так тихо, явно смущаясь, что Дин едва расслышал его, - показывать упражнения или сам справишься?  
\- Показывай уже, прима непризнанная, - усмехнулся Дин, наблюдая за краснеющим братом. Его самого вдруг обуял странный азарт, смешанный с нервозностью.  
Сэм на мгновенье замялся, потом стал медленно приседать. Дин, недолго думая, тоже принялся за дело. Сэм старательно на него не смотрел и постоянно отводил взгляд, как бы Дин не старался его поймать. Повисло напряженное молчание, прерываемое только их тяжелым дыханием.  
\- Нам, наверное, стоит немного побегать, - пробурчал Сэм.  
\- И тебя не смущает время суток?  
\- Нет, ты же хочешь сейчас… - Сэм кинул красноречивый взгляд на пуанты, надетые на ноги Дина, - …попробовать.  
\- Хорошо, только переобуюсь, - пробурчал Дин. Ему вдруг стало стыдно…и неловко…и еще куча «не», но слушать потом еще бОльшие издевки Сэма он не хотел, поэтому терпеливо переобулся в стоптанные кроссовки, раскатал джинсы и направился к двери. Сэм неловко переминался с ноги на ногу на улице.  
\- Давай пару кругов вокруг мотеля и, пожалуй, хватит.  
Дин в ответ только кивнул и сорвался с места. Он слышал пыхтение Сэма где-то позади себя, но не оборачивался. Сейчас он себя чувствовал наиболее глупо из всех случавшихся с ними нелепых ситуация. Когда Сэм подал знак, они так же молча вернулись в мотель. Сэм сразу же направился к холодильнику за холодной минералкой. Дин завис, банально не мог отвести взгляда от того, как двигался кадык под смуглой кожей при глотках, как текли несколько капель воды по подбородку, а когда Сэм облизнул с губ остатки влаги, Дина бросило в жар и в джинсах стало немного тесновато.  
\- Эээ…Дин…тебе будет неудобно в джинсах, лучше надень спортивные штаны, - донесся до него голос Сэма, словно через вату. Сначала Дин решил, что это была слуховая галлюцинация, но судя по выжидающему взгляду брата – не галлюцинация.  
Дин чертыхнувшись про себя, принялся рыться в своей сумке, в поисках спортивных штанов. И уже жалел о своей затее.  
***  
\- Ну же, Дин, не будь старикашкой, - уже который раз поддразнивал его Сэм.  
Дин минут двадцать уже пытался, не сгибая в колене, выпрямить ногу на спинке кровати, и при этом не сгибаться пополам сам. А Сэм, проделывавший все это с легкостью, стоял в стороне и подтрунивал над ним.  
\- Сэмми, иди к черту!  
Дин уже откровенно злился. На себя, на Сэма, на внезапно открывшийся фетиш, который к слову, снова был на его ногах. И только мимолетное касание к холодному шелку слегка успокаивало нервы.  
От неожиданного прикосновения к плечу, Дин чудом сдержался, чтобы витиевато не выругаться. Сэм с беспокойством заглянул ему в глаза, но руку не отнял:  
\- Слушай, может ну ее, эту затею? Я не буду даже издеваться.  
\- Ага, размечтался, раз начали, надо довести дело до конца.  
\- Давай тогда попробуем по-другому. Я встану на колено, а ты положишь ногу мне на плечо. Я буду медленно придерживать тебя, и подниматься, так будет легче.  
Дин от услышанного сорвался со спинки кровати и, кажется, поцарапал голень:  
\- Сэмми, ты офигел? Это ты у нас можешь… - Дин во время прикусил язык, иначе бы высказал свою мысль до конца, где фигурировали слова «плечи», «секс» и «закидывать», - ладно, давай так.  
Почему он согласился, Дин не смог объяснить даже себе. Но когда они все это проделали, и Сэм стал аккуратно и медленно приподниматься, придерживая его за лодыжку, у Дина пересохло во рту. Было в этом движении столько неприкрытой нежности и заботы. В штанах стало еще неуютнее. И от мысли о том, что Сэм это может заметить, Дина прошиб холодный пот.  
\- Давай сделаем перерыв, - пробормотал он и неловко дернулся, пытаясь убрать ногу. Но Сэм удержал его.  
\- Дин, что с тобой? – В ореховых рысьих глазах плескалось подозрение.  
\- Просто хочу пить. Отпусти ногу.  
Сэм молча подчинился. Дин нехотя пошел за водой, ощущая, как начали побаливать некоторые мышцы, а также взгляд, изучающий его спину.  
Все время, пока жадно хлебал воду, Дин не оборачивался. Стыдно, было очень стыдно. Но Сэм нетерпеливо ждал и, что было удивительно, молча. Когда Дин соизволил вернуться, Сэм прочистив горло произнес:  
\- Если у тебя и так не получится, попробуем последнее упражнение. Клади ногу на спинку.  
Наткнувшись на скептичный взгляд, Сэм лишь закатил глаза и выжидающе уставился на Дина.  
Вот чего Дин не ожидал после исполнения задания так это того, что Сэм навалиться на него сверху. От горячего шепота на ухо, Дина пробила дрожь. А Сэм всего-то сказал «потянись вперед». Дин послушно исполнил и это, наслаждаясь теплом тела брата.  
Дин уже не думал, что у него стоит, что Сэм это увидит, сейчас ему было на удивление хорошо. Еще бы было лучше оказаться с Сэмом в постели и проверить на деле его растяжку, но это только в мечтах. Дин поменял ногу, как просил Сэм и с ужасом, напополам с восторгом осознал, что не один он здесь мучается со стояком.  
\- Сэмми… - голос от возбуждения был хриплый, словно он провел в пустыне без воды долгое время, - у тебя стоит…  
И сразу же пожалел о сказанном. Лучше бы он себе язык откусил, потому что Сэм резко задеревенел и отскочил от него. Дин закусил губу и собрав все оставшиеся силы постарался как можно быстрее скинуть ногу и перехватить Сэма. А то, что он захочет смыться в ванную или еще куда, Дин не сомневался.  
Он как раз успел во время. Схватил Сэма за запястье на пороге ванной. Резко развернул к себе лицом и толкнул к стене:  
\- Даже не думай теперь сбежать от меня, - прорычал Дин и, не дав Сэму возразить, впился в его губы.  
Сэм издал то ли всхлип, то ли полустон от удивления, но спустя мгновенье уже отвечал на поцелуй. Дин с жадностью укусил Сэма за нижнюю губу, наслаждаясь низким ответным стоном. Толкнулся языком внутрь, с нетерпением обвел кромку зубов, скользнул по языку брата и упивался всхлипами, которые издавал Сэм. А его руки уже исследовали спину Дина, оставляя пылать те места на кожи, которых только что коснулись. Дин на мгновенье отрывался от желанных губ и мелкими поцелуями спустился по шее к ключице, попутно просовывая под резинку боксеров брата одну руку. Кожа на ощупь была гладкая и теплая. Сэм сдавленно застонал, и этот стон отозвался у Дина прямо в паху.  
Дин снова поцеловал его глубоко и мокро и потянул к кровати. Они путались в одежде, пытаясь снимать ее и одновременно целоваться, сталкивались руками, и Сэм едва не заехал Дину локтем в глаз. Дину это быстро надоело и он, дернул футболку с такой силой, что послышался хруст рвущейся ткани. Сэм, кажется, пытался протестующее что-то промычать, но тут же подавился стоном, стоило Дину нетерпеливо потереться пахом о его бедро. Кажется, прошла куча времени прежде, чем они упали на ближайшую кровать. Дин ласкающим движением руки безмолвно попросил Сэма раздвинуть ноги и когда тот подчиняется, устроился между них. Сэм густо покраснел при этом мгновенно. Как еще глаза не зажмурил, для Дина оставалось загадкой.  
По номеру валяется чудом снятая в процессе передвижения одежда. От прохладного воздуха в комнате смуглая кожа Сэма покрылась смешными мурашками. Дин не упустил возможности провести по ним языком и вырвать у Сэма восхитительные всхлипы.  
\- Дииин…если ты…продолжишь в этом же духе, я долго не продержусь… - прохрипел прерывающимся от возбуждения голосом Сэм, пытаясь подтянуть к себе лицо Дина, но тот упрямо спускался поцелуями ниже по прессу, - Дииииин!  
Дин усмехнулся и, подтянувшись на локтях, поцеловал Сэма, играя с его языком. Он сам уже был на грани, но оторваться от брата выше его сил. Дин до сих пор не может поверить в происходящее.  
Брат впился ногтями ему в спину, наверняка потом останутся следы, но Дина сейчас это мало волновало, он, не глядя, пытался найти где-то в недрах тумбочки хотя бы что-то нужное им сейчас и одновременно кусать и облизывать соски Сэма.  
К немалой радости, нашлась только смазка. Выдавливая на пальцы прохладный гель, сразу же начинающий таять при соприкосновении с кожей, Дин внимательно посмотрел в глаза Сэму:  
\- Если будет больно…  
\- Да действуй ты уже, - перебил его Сэм и заерзал под внимательным взглядом брата.  
\- Ну ладно, потом без капризов, принцесса, - усмехнулся Дин и нежно пощекотал под коленом. Сэм нервно хихикнул, но понял, что от него хочет Дин. Согнул ноги в коленях и раздвинул еще шире.  
Дина потряхивало от смеси возбуждения и нервов. Подтаявшая смазка соскользнула с пальцев на простыни. Дин почувствовал, что краснеет от неловкости. Выдавливая новую порцию геля, он нервно улыбался и гладил брата по бедру, пытаясь успокоить скорее себя, чем Сэма.  
Когда Дин коснулся колечка мышц, Сэм сразу же напрягся. Дин не придумал ничего лучше, чем провести языком по всей длине члена брата. Сэм всхлипнул и вцепился в простыни. Идея Дину понравилась, хотя, опыта у него и не было в этом деле, но энтузиазма было не занимать. Лизнув головку с выступившими каплями естественной смазки, он одновременно протолкнул палец на одну фалангу. Сэм задышал чаще. Дин же принялся увлеченно посасывать, облизывать его член и играть с яичками и медленно проталкивать один палец. От тесноты и жара Сэма срывало крышу, и Дин боялся что все закончится так толком и не начавшись. Ему пришлось одной рукой придавить бедра Сэма, чтобы он не начал толкаться, задавая свой ритм.  
Неожиданно Сэм удивленно вскрикнул и скорее простонал, чем сказал:  
\- Сделай так еще…  
Дин медленно нащупал то место, куда только что надавил и Сэм снова вскрикнул:  
\- Диииин…быстрее…  
Он добавил еще один палец, постепенно растягивая Сэма, и спустя какое-то время, показавшееся ему вечностью, брат начал насаживаться на пальцы сам. Звук был до одурения неприличный, когда Дин выпустил его член изо рта и перехватил одной рукой у основания. Ему казалось, что даже трех пальцев, скользивших уже в Сэме все еще не достаточно. Но Сэм уже беспрерывно скулил, насаживаясь на пальцы, и сдавленно матерился. Дин только от одного этого зрелища, навсегда отпечатавшегося в памяти, был готов кончить. Оживший, блин, мокрый сон.  
Уже не в силах больше терпеть, Дин убрал пальцы, и быстро смазав свой член прохладным гелем, подхватил Сэма под колено, притягивая ближе к себе и приподнимая, стал медленно входить, ощущая, как растягиваются мышцы.  
Сэм уже мелко дрожал и комкал простыни в руках. Дин вошел до конца и замер, почувствовав, как напрягся Сэм. Через бесконечное мгновенье брат сам двинулся ему навстречу и в этот момент тормоза, крыша и что-то там еще у Дина слетели напрочь. Закинув ноги Сэма себе на плечи, он одной рукой оперся о кровать, другой стал гладить брата по бедру и двинулся на пробу назад-вперед. Сэм застонал и потянулся за поцелуем. Дин поцеловал его медленно, нежно, скользя теперь в нем размашистыми толчками. Нужный угол он нашел практически сразу, и теперь при каждом движении дрожь Сэма усиливалась, и он, не переставая, стонал в поцелуй.  
Ощущения были такие…намного лучше, чем снилось или представлял Дин. Не переставая толкаться, Дин потянулся к члену брата. Сэм все решил за него и, переплетя их пальцы, задал ритм, подстроившись под движения Дина.  
Сэм не сдержал крика, изливаясь в их сплетенные руки и сжал Дина внутри так, что у того не было сил продержаться дольше. Сорвавшись следом с хриплым стоном «Сэмми», он едва успел отпустить ноги брата и рухнул на него, придавливая расслабившимся распаленным телом.  
Какое-то время они так и лежали не двигаясь, пока Сэм недовольно что-то не пробурчал. Дин едва поднялся и вышел из него, перевернулся на спину. Сэм поморщился, чувствуя опустошенность и вытекающую сперму, но в душ идти уже не было сил. Вытянув из-под них одеяло, он нагло закинул на Дина ногу и обнял его, уткнувшись носом в шею.  
Дин как-то истерично тихо рассмеялся и, поцеловав сопящего Сэма в висок, пробормотал:  
\- А началось все с пуант…  
\- Которые ты забыл снять, - сонно пробормотал Сэм, и Дин был готов поклясться, что слышал в его голосе улыбку.  
Сразу перестав смеяться, Дин с какой-то опаской приподнял одеяло и уставился на свои ноги…на которых красовались белые пуанты…


End file.
